


A second ago...

by Ruquas



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Right at the middle of Millennium's Place, there was a… phone box. A blue phone box, more like those old emergency police boxes. She knew that there wasn‘t a forgotten emergency box in this area. And she knew that this thing hadn‘t been there half an hour ago when she went into the shop.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams
Kudos: 7





	A second ago...

As fast as she could she put the last things in her bag. Rhys was probably already waiting for her. After all, she had promised it would only take around ten minutes. But seriously, who would‘ve thought that the electricity would die. In a supermarket. And that the registers were failing as a result? Right. No one. But she knew that Rhys’ mother wouldn‘t really care about that. They were already ten minutes late, and they still had to drive. Of course, for Brenda it would‘ve been Gwen‘s fault. She could have just gone to the shop on another day or why hadn‘t she known that the electricity would fail? Well, she didn‘t like Brenda, either.

But when she came out of the store, Gwen was sure she just lost her mind. Right at the middle of Millennium's Place, there was a… phone box. A blue phone box, more like those old emergency police boxes. She knew that there wasn‘t a forgotten emergency box in this area. And she knew that this thing hadn‘t been there half an hour ago when she went into the shop. What the hell?

A guy around her age leaned against the emergency box. Cute guy, but still as strange as the box. He looked as if he was straight out of the 40s, military coat, military boots. And this guy hadn‘t been there half an hour ago, too. 

Gwen closed her eyes and shook her head. But when she opened her eyes again, the box was still there, just like the cute guy, who was now looking at her and then… winked? Wow. She must have lost her mind. Confused, she shook her head again and turned around, walking to the car.

„I don‘t like this guy.“, Rhys declared as soon as she got into the car. Confused, she looked at her boyfriend.

„Who?“

„The guy at the box. He flirted with you. And he looks way too smooth.“

Gwen laughed and shook her head, pressing a kiss to her boyfriend‘s cheek.

„It‘s just a guy, darling.“

Then a blonde woman ran towards the guy, flinging herself at him as if there was no tomorrow, laughing. The guy whirled her around and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

„See? Just some weird guy. And now we need to be fast or your mother will kill us from afar.“


End file.
